The present invention pertains to a method of selecting a cutting system to be used in mining and construction operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tiered level system and method that guides a user through the process of selecting the appropriate components for a specific cutting condition or application such as in mining and construction applications. This process is particularly applicable to e-commerce type applications.
Cutting systems for mining or construction applications typically comprise a cutting tool 3, sometimes referred to as a cutting pick, rotatably mounted within a sleeve 2 within a support block 1. An example of a cutting system is shown in FIG. 10. The support block 1 in turn is mounted onto a drum or other body, typically by welding, which in turn is driven by a suitable drive means. When a number of such support blocks carrying cutting tools are mounted onto a drum, and the drum is driven, the cutting tools will engage and break up the material sought to be mined or removed. The general operation of such a mining or construction machine is well known in the art.
As used herein cutting tool refers to a wear resistant element used for machining, cutting, drilling, pulverizing, impacting or scraping a work piece. Known wear resistant elements include cemented carbide pieces, cermets and ceramics and the like as well known in the art.
It will be appreciated that to specify an appropriate cutting tool for a particular mining operation, it is necessary for an operator to understand the relationships between the block, sleeve and the cutting tools and the material to be worked. With the large number of available cutting tools and cutting tool systems and varying cutting conditions, it is extremely difficult for an operator to configure the optimum system for a particular operation.
In the past, an operator was required to search through a catalog with illustrations of blocks, sleeves and cutting tools and little or no information about the optimum operating parameters of the blocks, sleeves and cutting tools for a particular operation. This method consumes much time and labor to design the required cutting tool system and may result in specifying an inefficient cutting tool system for a particular application. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a selection system and method that enables the user to design a cutting system tailored to the user""s specific equipment and cutting environment.
An aspect of the invention is to provide a tiered tool cutting system that guides a user through the process of selecting an appropriate tool or adapter for specific cutting conditions and/or applications.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a system and method that enables a user to design a cutting system.
In one aspect of the invention, a method for selecting a tool by displaying tool data comprising an alphanumeric code for identifying a specific tool, the method comprises the steps of:
setting and registering tool criteria for a tool appropriate for a particular application;
arranging and displaying the tool data in accordance with the set criteria; and
selecting the desired tool data from among the tool data displayed based upon the tool criteria.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of selecting a tool for mining and construction applications based upon a predetermined criteria comprises the steps of:
selecting either a block, sleeve or cutting tool from a cutting system based upon the predetermined criteria, the cutting system including a plurality of blocks, sleeves and cutting tools; and
selecting a tool from the cutting system based on the selected block.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a system for selecting a cutting tool for a particular operation comprises:
a plurality of blocks, each block based on a particular operation;
a plurality of sleeves for each block; and
a plurality of cutting tools for each sleeve,
wherein the plurality of cutting tools are categorized according to a plurality of operation categories.